A Little Birdie Saw Us
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: A little birdie saw Mike and Kate... MK Smut Ahoy!


**A Little Birdie Saw Us**

**Author:** Ryanthorpe  
**Pairing:** Mike/Kate  
**Summary:** _A little birdie saw Mike and Kate..._  
**Rating:** NC 17 to be safe...  
**Word Count:** 1886  
**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be writing fan fic if I owned them... *sigh*****  
**Spoilers:** The first Mike/Kate in Mike's cabin scene from Universal Donor  
**A/N:** Massively giant thanks to mrs_roy the beta and a giant hand with the smut! You have officially polluted my brain my dear! But tis all good!

He closed the door behind him. "Mike-" she started, only to be cut off by his lips pressed against her own. At first she didn't move, but then her body responded to his kiss on it's own accord as her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand resting at the back of his neck, tangling in his brown hair, crushing his lips more against her own, deepening the kiss. Their lips parted momentarily as she found herself being pushed backwards and down onto his rack before their lips crushed back together, hungrily devouring each other. Their lips parted as his fingers danced across the front of her uniform and across her name tag, "McGregor," he said, his fingers tracing over the gold lettering before moving to the middle of her uniform. He pulled the push studs apart, one by one, with a metallic 'pop... pop... pop... pop', pushing the stiff material of the khaki top open and down from her shoulders. Kate pressed her lips against his, desperation in the kiss as her hands ripped the push studs of his top apart with a quick 'ping', almost tearing the offending material from his shoulders before pulling his grey shirt out of his pants and over his head, throwing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Mike laughed at her anxious motions to rid him of this clothing, getting a "what?" out of her. Shaking his head he pulled the matching grey shirt from her pants and pulled it over her head dropping it on the floor beside him. His lips pressed kisses above her bra, eliciting a moan, as one of her legs wrapped around his waist. They didn't hear the door open until, "Sir, I was ju-" Bird started, a gasp leaving her lips at the site of the two most superior officers about to do the deed on board the Ship. "Bird!" Kate cried in alarm. "I just... was... I... eeh!" she stuttered before disappearing as soon as she appeared.

Mike looked towards the closed door where Bird had exited in a hurry seconds before, his jaw hanging open in shock. Kate brought her index finger up and shut it, saying, "You'll start collecting flies there Sailor," before letting out a laugh.

"Of all people that could have walked in, it had to be her, bloody hell" he groaned, his voice muffled by Kate's lace clad breasts.

Kate grinned coyly as she pushed Mike off her and onto his swivel chair. She saw his eyes darken a little as she descended to her knees in front of him. She looked up at him, slyly, as she ran her hands up his accommodating thighs, to the bulge in the front of his pants.

She hummed as she flicked open the button and lowered the zipper down inch by painful inch. Mike couldn't help it when his hips bucked up into her open palm. She looked up at him, a teasing smile playing across her lips as she pulled him free from the confines of his pants.

Mike's head lolled backwards when she wrapped her dainty fingers around him, slowly pushing her hand down his length and rolling it back up again.

Looking up, she saw that his head was back, and his eyes were closed. A sly smile crossed her features as she flicked her tongue across the tip of his length, her eyes still trained on his face as she did so.

She heard him groan as she took him completely into her mouth, setting a slow pace which drove Mike crazy.

"Oh... my... god, Kate," he groaned, curling his fingers into her blonde locks as her head started to bob a little quicker.

She moved her hand up, resting it on his thigh as she bobbed her head up and down his length, humming deep within the back of her throat causing his hips to jerk up. Her fingers dug painfully into his thigh as she forcefully pushed his hips back down onto the seat as she continued to torture him.

He knew that he was going to lose it soon from the way she was dragging her teeth up and down as she went. God, he didn't think that he'd ever been given a blow job this good in his life, the last time he had had a blow job this good had been when he was teaching at ADFA, when a little blond fire cracker had entered his class room. She had certainly learnt a thing or two since the last time, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out for very much longer.

"Oh god, Kate, I can't take very much more of this." He groaned as she slowly pulled her head up as she looked into his eyes, he could see them twinkling, and he knew she was enjoying this far too much.

She tilted her head and took him as deep as she possibly could. He couldn't hold back any longer. As his fingers tangled in her hair, he lost his self control.

Her eyes closed, her hands on his thighs started kneading the flesh there as her mouth worked to milk him. She swallowed his juice, or as much as she could. It was hardly the first time for her and it wouldn't be the last time she'd do this for him.

She pulled her mouth off him with a wet 'pop', and he pulled her up into his lap, their lips crushing together, their tongues clashing together. He could taste coffee, himself and something that was distinctly Kate. He could feel the rough material of her duty fatigues against his hardness as she ground her hips down on him.

In one fluid motion, Mike had pushed Kate out of his lap and bent over his desk, her hands gripping the sides as his hands came around to her front, unbuttoning and unzipping her duty fatigues and pulling them and her underwear down her lean thighs.

His fingers danced across her back, down her sides and along her stomach, igniting a trail of fire in their wake as his fingers made their way up to her breasts, trailing along the outsides of her bra before his hand slipped under the material, massaging the soft flesh under them. He settled himself at her entrance, able to feel the heat, her wetness against his throbbing arousal. Slipping his hand out from under her bra, he trailed his fingertips down her belly and through her soft curls to the bundle of nerves that surrounded her clit as he sunk himself deep, within her. Her satisfied moan mingled in with his guttural groan that slipped from his lips at the tightness of her core.

He pulled his hips back before thrusting them forward again, burying himself deeper. A few cursive words only a true sailor would know slipped from her lips as she let out a breathy moan. His fingertips worked expertly on the small cluster of nerves as his thrusts became harder and faster.

"Fuck me like you'd steer your ship," Kate growled, her voice low and lusty. A pained whimper slipped from his lips and he drove his hips into hers once again. His free hand wound into her pony tail, pulling her up towards him where their mouths met in a furious kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues danced as he crushed his lips to hers.

Their rhythm was steady and she met him thrust for agonizing thrust, the weight of his body supported by the desk below, his own body holding hers firmly in place with the ease of practice. Her moans of pleasure flowed like the moisture that ebbed from within her with each and every frantic thrust.

Pushing her back down on the desk, Mike's hands grasped her hips, his fingers digging into the soft supple flesh there; no doubt she'd have bruises the next morning, as he ground his hips against hers, the strokes increased in urgency as he thrust harder against her. He was lost in her, lost in the feelings he had battled so hard to contain and control. Kate had stripped him of that control and was now reveling in it with each thrust against her.

He could feel himself coming close to the edge as he picked up the pace. Kate felt every movement deep within, gripping onto the desk for support she rode the sensations that coursed through her body. She was holding onto the very edge of the cliff, clinging desperately, trying to hold back, but the thrill was almost painful as a strangled cry passed over her lips as she felt herself fall into the abyss.

Kate went into sensory overload, her head falling to the desk as an unstoppable wave of pleasure welled up from deep within, erupting outwards and consuming her. Mike fell with her, falling headlong over the same cliff, dragged across the very waves that rippled through her body. He could not have stopped himself even if he had wanted to. The growl as he completely possessed her sent further spasms through her muscles, making his hips buck deeper against her, causing her to cry out his name.

His mouth slid down her neck, lips smoothed across sweat-slick skin. He didn't want to move, he wanted to stay like this, inside her, around her, part of her, never letting her go, feeling the last sensations of her muscles closing, weaker now against him. His legs were on the verge of giving out under him as he leaned heavily against her, his body spent, for now, waiting for his breathing to slow and his heartbeat to regain some form of orderly rhythm. Feeling her body start to calm under his soothing caress, he pulled back slightly. Sweat glistening on flushed skin made his heartbeat jump back up a notch, as a body, so long denied, realised what it had been missing. Still inside her, he twitched with desire, her muscles responded by clamping down tightly around him. Gently, he pulled back, withdrawing from her and pulling her up and around to face him, his lips gently sought out her's before pulling away.

He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear before placing his lips to her forehead for the chaste of kisses. She smiled against his neck, safe here in his arms, just as she'd always imagined. She wasn't quite sure of the spoils the future might like to unravel, but she knew all about the here and now, the here and now with Mike, wrapped up in his embrace.

His hand caressed the small of her back as he eased her into a sitting position, her arms came to rest around his neck and he inhaled the scent that was now musty sex and stale perfume, but still irrevocably his Kate.

Her eyebrows furrowed as he chuckled abruptly, he chuckled for no other reason than happiness. She was here, and this was real, and he'd just fucked the woman he loved in his cabin, aboard his beloved ship, he hadn't even hesitated, he'd broken every single rule. Then again, he thought, what good were rules if you weren't able to bend them a little.


End file.
